


Reconciliation

by LaMonica



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: Justin has recovered and is attending PIFA. It's been two months since Brian and Justin's last encounter.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"How about we get together after your shift tommorrow?" Eric said looking deep into Justin's eyes. 

Eric spotted Justin the day he had arrived on campus. He knew that they would be fast friends. He would make sure of it. He knew that Justin was gay. He'd seen him plenty of times at Liberty Diner waiting tables. He saw how all the patrons lusted after him. Himself included. He never became crass or obnoxious enough to grope him like others did. Now they were helping each other with class projects. 

Justin thought that seeing Eric these last three weeks had been fun. It was really nice to talk to someone who was actually interested in him. His last blow up with Brian was over two months ago. He'd seen him almost everyday at the diner. It hurt so much to look at him. Brian was as cordial as he could be. Which was always not easy for Brian. But Justin was tired of the head games. He longed for something simpler. 

"Yeah that's cool. Come over to my place." Justin looked at him showing his beautiful 'SUNSHINE' smile. Eric was so hot. Justin knew that the tension between them was getting thick. He hadn't been with anyone since Brian. He was concentrating on work and his classes. He had to adjust to his new routine and hadn't been to Babylon or Woody's since starting school. Now he was going to be alone with Eric. The prospect of it made him hard just thinking about it. 

"Alright. I'll see you tommorrrow" Eric said as he gave Justin a small grin before walking away. 

Justin pulled the strap of his backpack up and turned to walk toward his car. Thank God his mom got him a car. It felt good not having to depend on anyone for a ride anywhere. It was by far the best graduation gift. He turned toward the curb to head home when what he saw sent his stomach into somersaults. Brian. 

Brian had been standing there the whole time. He watched as the kid in the blue ballcap and black slacks ran up behind Justin. He saw the way the guy smiled at him. He also saw the smile that Justin gave back to him. It was a smile he had seen many times. He knew what it meant. 

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked as he approached the car. 

"What, No hello?" Brian said as he stubbed out his cigarette on the ground. 

With a sly smile, Justin sarcasticly tilted his head and said "Hi Brian. Why are you here?" 

"I haven't seen you and I was wondering if you were okay" he said trying to give him that usual Brian Kinney smug attitude. 

Justin was looking deep into those beautiful hazel eyes. He'd missed looking into them. Brian and he literally stopped talking after his last time at Woody's. Brian had shown him so much attention upon getting out of the hospital, that he thought their relationship was headed into a different direction. He remembered how Brian looked at him at the prom and in the parking garage when they kissed. He thought it meant something. Of course seeing Brian blow him off to pick up a trick at Woody's sent Justin into a tizzy. It wasn't that he thought that Brian would be in a monogamous relationship, Justin was just tired of skirting the issue of where he stood in Brian's life. The fact that Brian thought it bad to own up that he cared for him was too stressful. He needed more. 

"You see me almost everyday at the diner. I'm up and walking, attending school like I'm suppose t. I'm okay." Justin looked him directly in the face, giving the attitude right back at him. 

"Have you forgotten about your friends? Or are you too busy making new ones. Emmett asks about you all the time. So does Ted," Brian said. 

Justin knew that Brian didn't come by his school to tell him about Emmett and Ted. But of course Brian would never just come out and get to the point of his real visit. 

"I haven't forgotten anyone Brian. I've got a new schedule. I'm working on projects. I'm really busy. Actually, I'm really tired. I need to get going. Tonight 's my study night. I have the house to myself. Deb's working all night and Vic won't be home til late. It's my quiet time to myself," he said adjusting the heavy backpack on his shoulder. 

Brian stood there rolling his tongue in his cheek. Justin always thought how sexy he looked when he did that. It always meant that something else was going on in his mind. Like licking his inner jaw would prevent certain words from escaping. 

"I need to talk to you" said Brian 

"Talk." Justin said. 

"Come to the loft" Brian said geeting ready to walk away. 

"No, Brian. Talk to me right here. Right now. Say whatever it is you have to say to me" Justin said dropping the heavy back pack, which was becoming a burden on his left shoulder. 

"I wanted to talk in private" Brian looked at him. 

"You can pick up a trick anywhere, Brian. Are you sure you want to "talk" to me, or are you looking for a comfortable, easy fuck?" 

For the first time, Justin had said something that Brian didn't have an immediate smartass answer for. He knew that was his cue to lay it all out. 

"Brian, I can't do this anymore. I wanted so much to be with you. I thought you cared about me, I know you care. But I have to know where I stand. I can't base my life around something and not know where it's going. I love you. I always have. I always will. But I'm not Michael. You can't have me when you want me and then tell me to get lost so you can have your tricks. " Justin said feeling the tears well up in his eyes. 

"Justin" Brian said reaching for him. 

"No, Brian. Please don't. You need to listen to me." He watched Brian draw back away from him. 

"You either want all of me, or none of me. I know you could never be faithful. I know you live for the adventure. I know you think that a relationship would take or try to take all that away from you. But what you don't understand is, that's what I love about you. It makes me feel good to see you live your life to the fullest. I want to live out all the wild crazy fantasys too. But I want to be able to have someone to share it with." 

Brian listened to him intently. It felt like a vice on his heart that he didn't have the courage to just reach out and grab him. 

"You know what I hate more than anything. Loving you has been one of the hardest things I've done. But it's also been one of the best things. I hate that you feel like loving me is a bad thing. Or even caring about me is a bad thing that will destroy you somehow. I want someone who feels good about me. Who sees me and the world lights up." 

Brian turned away trying to hide what he really felt behind the smirk on his face. 

"I know you think that's a joke. But it's not. Because it's the same way I felt everytime I saw you. And even though my heart is breaking right now, I'll never regret feeling that way about you. Somebdy had to." He picked up his backpack, took his keys from his pocket, popped the trunk of the car, threw the backpack in the trunk, slammed it shut, got in the car, started it and sped off. 

For the first time, Brian felt completely alone. Justin had said his peace. He couldn't call Mikey about this. He was afraid. Afraid that this would be he and Justin's last conversation. 

Justin had manage to hold off the tears in his eyes. He had done it. He told Brian all the things that he felt all these months. He climbed the stairs to his room. Exhausted, physically and emotionaly. But he still had an art history exam to study for. It would be a trying study session. At least Deb would be gone all night. Vic probably won't be back 'til past midnight. At least he'd have quiet. 

In the middle of the chapter he was reading, he heard the door open. Vic must not be feeling to well if he came home early. He heard him climb the stairs to go to his room. But he heard the knob on his bedroom door twisting. When he looked up he saw Brian standing there. 

"How'd you" but he cut himself off before the question could roll off his lips. Brian was like a son to Debbie. He always had a key to this house. His heart started to race at the idea of a confrontation with Brian. Brian looked hot, and not the good kind of hot. He was angry. 

"Get out of my room, Brian" Justin yelled. 

"I'm not leaving til I say what I have to say. You left me standing there like an idiot." Brian was now in his face. 

"Good . Now you know how it feels, waiting for some acknowledgement for someone who gives it only when they want to. I learned from the best!" Justin declared. 

"What do you have to say to me Brian? It's so important to come barging into my bedroom. Now say it" Justin yelled 

But Brian just stood there and looked at him. Rolling his tongue in his cheek. He was stopping himself again. He couldn't say anything. All he could do was look at Justin. He looked at every inch of him. Justin could feel his eyes roll over him. He had to get out of the room. The anger, the love, the hurt, and the lust all at once was too much to bear. He headed towards the door, when he felt Brian grab him by the arm. 

"Let me go Brian. Leave me alone" he said as Brian pent him against the wall 

"I'm sorry, Justin" Brian said pushing him against the wall 

"I am too, now let go of me" he said feeling his heartbreak . 

"I miss you." Brian said pressing Justin into the wall. 

"That's your problem, not mine" Justin said trying to break free from his grip and the wall. 

"I love you" Brian said pressing his body against Justin's. 

Justin could only see those eyes that were moving closer to him. Brian's mouth covered his own. Brian's tongue invading every inch and crevice. Months of pent up passion came flooding back to both of their bodies. Justin kissed him back with such fury, Brian felt as if he'd be sucked right into the boy. 

And for the first time in his life, he was willing to go. 

Brian pulled Justin's shirt over his head, and he felt the hot chest that he had thought of so much in the two months that they had not been together. He wrapped his arms around Justin's tiny waist, trying to hold on to him, not ever wanting to let go. He could feel Justin's hands working on the zipper of his jeans. Their lips and tongues seemed locked in their own embrace. The taste of Justin's mouth was so familar, yet so exciting. He felt his jeans loosen, Justin's hot hands rubbbing his ass with a sense of urgency like no other. 

Brian finally got the courage to unlock his lips from Justin's. He unfastened the boy's pants and yanked them down to his ankles. Justin's cock was twitching. It needed his ttention immediatley. Brian thought how beautiful Justin's cock was. He kissed around the mound of hair.He reached up Justin's chest to flick at the right nipple. He took Justin's cock into his mouth, all the while tugging at the gold hoop in his nipple. Justin let out a sigh that Brian was sure the reason that his own cock begin it's own demand for attention. Brian's tongue increased the pressure on Justin's cock. He pressed his tongue into his hole and moved it back and forth as fast as he could as hard as he could. Justin's entire body begin to shake. He thought he would lose his load right then and there. But Brian had other plans for him. Letting Justin's cock escape from his mouth, Brian led Justin over to the bed.The sight of the naked boy drove him insane. Their was so much he wanted to do to him, that he didnt know where to start. 

Brian took off his own shirt. His hard lean body always managing to make Justin dizzy with desire.Justin sat up on the edge of the bed and started to pull down Brian's pants. His cock sprang out with force. Justin saw the pre-cum at the tip and new he wanted to taste it. He snaked his tongue across the tip before letting the entire member engulf his mouth.He bobbed his head up and down, using his teeth gently.Brian pumped and pumped as he fucked the boy's face. He took in all of the sensations his body was feeling. The warm wet mouth around his cock. Justin's hands caressing his ass. It was time. 

He pulled Justin's head away, not wanting him to stop, but not wanting the night to end without feeling Justin's tihgt litllle hole wraped around him. 

Justin started to turn over on his stomach when Brian said "No, I want to look at you". 

Justin sat up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He doused his own finger and brought his legs up to ready himself for Brian. He fingered his hole, first with one, then two, then three fingers. It felt soo good. Brian standing there stroking himself heightened the sensation in his ass. He was more than ready. "Now Brian. I need you now "Justin said to him. 

Brian feel on top of the boy. Their mouths like magnets. Justin spread his legs and propped them on the other man's shoulders. The feeling of Brian's cock head bobbing at his asshole made Justin whimper with anticipation.Brian slid his cock into the hot little opening. Brian felt Justin jerk a little as he entered him. He had his eyes closed and he was grimacing a little. 

"What's wrong , I'm not hurting you am I?" Brian panted trying to catch his breath. 

"No, no. I forgot how big your dick is. But I'm remembering" Justin said lacing his fingers around Brian's neck. 

Brian eased deeper into him. The pressure around his cock made him breath heavier and faster. He was into the boy now,balls deep. He locked lips with him again not able to get enough. He pumped furiously. It had been to long since he felt him.Justin moaned beneath him. loving the feeling of Brian's dick in his ass. He felt like Brian would pound him right through the sheets. 

Brian got up on both knees and used one hand to grab the headboardand the othe to grab justin's aching cock. As he looked down Into Justin's face, he pumped harder and faster. He pulled and rubbed at his cock. Everytime he thought Justin was about to shoot his load he would stop.Justin would moan even louder. 

"Brian please, don't do this to me. It's been too long for me. I need it now." Justin said as he gripped the comforter on the bed. 

"It's been too long for me too," he said and then letting out a moan. Brain started to pump even harder and faster than before. Jerking Justin's dick at the same pace. The vigorous pounding, the months apart, Brian's hard sexy body, Brian jerking his dick, those sexy hazel eyes was too much at one time for Justin. He lost it. His head was swimming. 

"I Love You, Justin" Brian said as he worked furiously at his ass and on his cock. 

Those words sent Justin's body into the most pleasurable spasm he had ever felt. 

"I Love you. Justin" Brian said as his own load shot deep into Justin's ass. 

The second time was no exception, Justin felt it in his toes to the tips of his fingers. His body convulsed from the waves of pleasure that had engulfed his entire being. 

The both of them spent, Brian lay on top of the boy, his head lying on his stomach. Justin rubbing his hands through his hair.What just happened to them. Was it really happening? 

Brian looked up at Justin. Seeing his beautiful face made his heartbreak. How many times had he made him cry, disappointed him. He felt ashamed of it. This boy loved him. Truly.He didn't know where it was going to go. But he was now ready and willing to go wherever the journey with Justin would take him.


End file.
